Die große Entschuldigung (Episode)
Die große Entschuldigung ist eine Episode aus der Serie King Julien. Kurzfassung Becca und Albert wollen King Julien stürzen und ihm ein Geschenk überreichen, in dem ein giftiger Skorpion versteckt ist. Jetzt hängt es von Sicherheitschefin Flora ab, ob sie Julien vor diesem Attentat bewahren kann. Der hat inzwischen andere Sorgen: Maurice ist sauer auf ihn, weil er sich vor anderen über ihn lustig gemacht hat und will ihm erst verzeihen, wenn er sich entschuldigt. Das fällt Julien aber unheimlich schwer. Handlung Maurice glaubt sich unbeobachtet und tanzt in Juliens Flugzeug zu den Klängen des Radiorekorders vor sich hin, als er plötzlich bemerkt, dass ihm zahlreiche Lemuren, darunter auch Julien und Mort, heimlich zusehen. Julien sagt ihm, alle Zuschauer hätten sich köstlich amüsiert, und als ihn Mort auch noch nachmacht, indem er sich auf den Hintern klatscht, wird es Maurice zuviel und wutentbrannt stürmt er aus dem Flugzeug. Kurz darauf beobachtet Mort Becca und Albert, wie sie an einem Fels die Buchstaben LALA (steht für "Liberale Allianz der Lemuren-Armee") malen und fragt, was das soll. Die Beiden wollen Mort zuerst abwimmeln, aber als sie das Bild sehen, das er von ihnen in Windeseile gemalt hat, geben sie vor, eine Künstlergruppe zu sein und laden Mort ein, probehalber mitzumachen und sich mit ihnen am Nachmittag zu treffen. Währenddessen will Julien von Maurice erfahren, warum er so sauer geworden ist. Maurice erzählt ihm, dass man sich überall über ihn lustig macht, wo er auch ist und dass Julien sich wenigstens bei ihm entschuldigen könnte. Doch der behauptet, ein König brauche sich nicht zu entschuldigen und lässt sich von Masikura bestätigen, dass es sein Onkel William auch nie getan hat. Daraufhin verschwindet Maurice, während Masikura Julien rät, er könne ja wenigstens sagen, dass es ihm leid täte. Doch Julien beauftragt stattdessen Timo mit einer Lösung, und der präsentiert ihm eine Maschine, die er "Scharmspirale" nennt und die den König der Lemuren durch eine klassische Abfolge von Peinlichkeiten und Reinfällen nudeln wird, damit er wie ein Idiot aussieht und Maurice wieder lachen kann. Doch durch einen Zwischenfall gerät Maurice in die Maschine und Julien hat somit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Flora hat währenddessen die Schmierereien von Becca und Albert entdeckt und will sie aufspüren. Die beiden sind allerdings in ihrem Versteck, wo sie gerade Mort dazu verleitet haben, Hundefutter zu essen, was der aber nicht verträgt und wenig später auskotzt. Kurze Zeit später ziehen sie sich Papiertüten über den Kopf und protestieren mit einem großen LALA-Plaket gegen Julien. Flora rennt sofort auf sie zu, doch sie rennen weg und landen schließlich in einem Kaktusfeld, das sie zwar vor der Sicherheitschefin rettet, aber fürchterlich piekt. Inzwischen ist Flora Maurice begegnet, der auf einem Baum in einer Ecke schmollt. Da entdeckt sie einen Kapfstachelbeerfleck und eilt zu dem Platz, an dem der Stachelbeerstrauch wächst. Becca und Albert haben währenddessen in ihrem Versteck einen giftigen Skorpion in einen Geschenkkarton gepackt und beauftragen Mort, ihn Julien zu bringen. Der tut es auch, öffnet es allerdings nicht, sondern will es Maurice zur Versöhnung schenken. Flora hat jetzt Becca und Albert in ihrem Versteck aufgespürt und will sie gleich festnehmen. Doch als sie ihr sagen, dass Julien ein giftiger Skorpion erwartet, überlegt sie, was wichtiger ist und entscheidet sich dafür, ihren König zu retten. Die beiden Lemuren sind erleichtert, nochmal davongekommen zu sein. Kurz darauf bringt es Julien mit viel Mühe fertig, sich bei Maurice zu entschuldigen und übergibt ihm das Geschenk. Doch Flora springt dazwischen und haut es kurz und klein. Als sie reinschaut, kommt es ihr leer vor, doch der Skorpion ist schon auf Julien übergesprungen. Der bemerkt das Sekunden später und gerät in Panik. Während der Skorpion das Weite sucht, tanzt Julien wie verrückt herum, weil er immer noch glaubt, das Gifttier würde in seinem Pelz sitzen. Daraufhin lachen ihn alle aus. Als Julien dann meint, er hätte nur so getan, piekt sich sein Hinterteil an einem hervorstehenden Ast, er gerät erneut in Panik und sorgt so für allgemeine Belustigung. Am Abend sitzen Julien, Maurice and Mort auf dem Flügel seines Flugzeugs, schauen sich den Sonnenuntergang an und tanzen schließlich zum "Knallerbeat" des Kassettenrekorders. Kategorie:King Julien (Serie) Kategorie:Episoden/King Julien - 1. Staffel